


Tila gets singing lessons from an autotuned robot

by Fanimonstar



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sort Of, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar
Summary: Tila tries to get singing lessons from Neon J
Relationships: Neon J. & Tila (No Straight Roads)
Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006959
Kudos: 38





	Tila gets singing lessons from an autotuned robot

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on tumblr by anon. Written at 1am

“To identify your weaknesses, I must first hear you sing. So sing!” Neon J points his baton at her.

“Why am I taking lessons from a robot? Do robots even have vocal chords?” Tila mutters to herself.

“What was that, young lady?" 

"Uh, nothing! Yes, Neon J, sir!” The teal-haired girl starts singing the intro to Sayu’s most popular song, Currents of Love.

“Undercurrents pull at your heart Feeling so powerful, it leads you on-”

She couldn’t even finish the first verse when the cyborg interrupts her.

“Stop, stop! There it is!” he shouts. “Tell me, is it supposed to be two characters singing, or just one?”

“Three, actually-”

“Three?!”

“I mean, not at the same time, but the song is meant to be sung by Sayu and her friends from DDMC,” the teenage girl explains.

“…What? Why did you even ask me for help?”

“Well, I couldn’t quite make a voice fitting for the other two members, so I was hoping you could give me some advice, since you provide all of 1010’s voice and all. But now I’m realizing that they have the same exact voice. Sorry.”

“Yeah, I think _you_ could help me with that.”


End file.
